


my true love's kiss

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, honest to god your teeth will rot, pretty much just fluffy domestic olicity, super fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: from the prompt:  help; my wife pretends to be the sleeping beauty every morning and wont get up unless i kiss her





	my true love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latinasmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinasmoak/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful ray of sunshine Ale aka [latinasmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinasmoak) who basically showered me with prompts. And after the drought we've had with some good olicity content on screen, I was in need of just married fluff. Hence this.
> 
> No, honestly, this is just all around cotton candy, sweet to the core fluff.
> 
> Also, I wrote this during a veeerryyy slow day at work and didn't have a beta for this. So...all mistakes are mine.

When Oliver exits the bathroom, already freshly showered and wearing nothing but sweatpants, he wasn't surprised to see his wife is still sprawled on the bed. She's taken up the entire center of the bed, with her face nuzzling against his pillow.

It's a sight to see. Sometimes he still has trouble believing that this is actually his life. He's married to the love of his life and he gets to wake up to her lovely face every morning. It definitely provides a great start to his day. 

With a soft smile on his face, Oliver moves closer to the bed, taking in her beauty.

Despite how many times he's seen her sleeping, peaceful face, it still leaves him breathless just how stunning she looks. Even though she denies that the site of her sleeping, complete with bed head and make-up free face filled with wrinkle marks from the sheets, is nothing special, he has to disagree. 

It's because she's so open with her natural self around him that makes her even more beautiful in his eyes than she already is. The fact that he has the privilege of seeing her like this takes his breath away and makes him fall in love with her even more.

Oliver places one knee on the bed so he can lean closer to her face. He brushes the strands of hair that's fallen on her face and pushes them back, caressing her cheek as he does so. 

At his touch, she lets out a groan as her face shifts, leaning into his palms. His smile deepens, seeing her settle in his touch. It's amazing how responsive she is to him, whether she's conscious or not. Her body always seems to gravitate towards him.

He takes a minute to bask in this moment. Their lives are always so hectic; from the minute they get out of bed, it always seem like there's no time to hit pause. This little moment when they're in their room, just before their day officially starts, is the time where they can be in their little bubble. 

This is always his favorite time of the day. He wakes up much earlier than her so it gives him the perfect opportunity to just take in her presence. 

His thumb caresses her cheek softly, smiling as she let out a sigh as her head shifts to nuzzle his palms. He knows she's slowly rousing from her sleep from her breathing as her lips starts placing small kisses on his hand.

"Felicity." he whispers. "Honey, it's time to wake up."

A whimper escapes her lips as her face buries deeper in his palms.

"Come on honey, it's already past six."

She lets out a noise of protest and her lips puckered, her eyes still closed.

Oliver chuckles at the site and properly gets on the bed with both knees. 

"Oh I see how it is. Sleeping Beauty can't wake up until she gets her kiss."

Another whimper escapes her lips as her head nods slowly and her lips pucker even more. 

He chuckles once again. These are the moments he loves so much. Even just the smallest, silliest things with her makes him so incredibly happy.

"Well if that's the only way you'll wake up, I guess I must." 

She nods again and Oliver laughs as he leans down. His lips touches her gently at first, just a light peck, but Felicity didn't seem to like that very much. Her arms wraps around his neck, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

Oliver, once again, couldn't help but smile as he kisses her back, letting his body fully rest on the bed. They stay that way for a while, with him half on top of her as they kiss.

After a moment, Oliver pulls back, placing small pecks of kisses on her lips as he does so. Slowly, Felicity opens her eyes as a satisfied smile graces her face.

"And true love's kiss works once again." she says in a hoarse whisper. 

"You've been watching way too much Disney movies, hon."

"Mmm.. blame your daughter." she pouts, kissing him once again.

He pulls away after a second, lifting himself off of her. She lets out a noise of protest, locking her arms around him to hold him in place.

"Honey, we have to get up."

"Don't want to." she pouts against his lips. 

"Mia will be up any minute now, I have to get breakfast started."

"Then you shouldn't have been flaunting your naked body, you know that's my weakness."

He chuckles softly. "How would you know? Your eyes were closed, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Because I know you, dear husband of mine."

He smiles again. She does know him, deep in her soul she knows him. Just like he knows her.

"You and William were up pretty late last night. How's his project going?"

"Perfect." she says with a content sigh. "Honestly, Oliver, that boy of yours is a genius."

"He's your boy too." he comments.

"Hmm.." she hums, a small smile on her face.

Despite how long she's been in William's life and how much of a maternal figure she's become to him, there are still times when Felicity puts that metaphorical boundaries.  Felicity's his mother in every sense of the word other than blood, but she's always careful with putting herself in that position. It's gotten better now, calling herself William's mother, after Mia's birth. And William surely sees her as one.

"You know William wouldn't be as well adjusted as he is now if not for you."

She narrows her eyes at him, looking displeased. "You know that's not true. You're a pretty awesome dad."

He smiles at her, feeling a surge of love overcome him. He doesn't always feel like he's doing a good job at this parenting thing, but with Felicity by his side, he knows he can succeed.

He hums in response, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Okay, we really gotta get up."

Felicity pouts in response, leaning forward for another kiss.

"Felicity, the kids will be up any minute. And you know how much Mia..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" on cue, they hear their daughter screech from the distance.

Felicity lets out an exaggerated sigh. "It's not fair, I wanted to cuddle." the way her eyes darkened and how her hand travels lower on his naked body, brushing against his bulge through the fabric of his sweats, told him that she meant something completely different from cuddling.

"I think you got enough cuddling from last night."

"But I want more."

"Well, if you behave now, i'll give you more cuddles after work?"

"Aren't you forgetting about our other work?"

"We can always take a little detour. I'm sure John wouldn't mind if we start patrol a little later tonight."

"Oohh, naughty Mr. Queen, I like it."

"I know you do." he murmurs through his grin as he gives her another kiss. "Now, are you gonna get up so I can make breakfast for our kids?"

"I guess." she lets out a feign sigh of dismay, loosening her grip around his neck.

As soon as Oliver sat up on the bed, they can hear the door to their bedroom open.

"Mommy, Daddy, time to wake up!"

Soon enough, the bed bounced and their wide awake four year old joined them. 

"Hi there Princess." Oliver greets her, taking her in his arms and peppering kisses all over her face. "Good morning."

Mia giggles in his father's arms. "Daddy, stop." she says, playfully pushing her father off him. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh you're hungry? And what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is! But... we have to wait for Mommy to wake up." he says in conspiring tone.

"Oh no! Mommy!" Mia moves up on the bed towards her mother to find her with her eyes closed.

"I think Mommy's under a spell." Oliver whispers to her daughter. "A sleeping curse."

The young girl gasps comically. "Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Exactly like Sleeping Beauty. And do you know how to break Sleeping Beauty from the sleeping curse?"

"True love's kiss!" she squeals. "You kiss her daddy! You're her true love!"

"Okay, I'll try." Oliver leans down again and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"I don't think it worked Mia." he says when he pulls back. "I don't think my kisses are enough."

"Maybe I can help! I love Mommy too!" the young girl says enthusiastically.

Mia leaps forward and plants a slobbering kiss on her mother's lips. Immediately, Felicity's arms wraps around her tiny body, enveloping her in a hug as she peppers kisses on her daughter's face.

"Mommy!" she squeals in delight. "Daddy I did it! I woke Mommy up!"

"You did! Good job Mia!" 

Oliver grins at the sight of the two important girls in his life. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that this is what his future holds.

When he was younger, the very thought of getting married and having kids sent a wave of dread. All he wanted was to party and be free of any responsibility. After the island, he didn't think he'd even live long enough to fall in love and have a family. 

Now, not only does he have a family, a reason to live, but he's also fighting to make his city better in more ways than just with a hood and arrows. He's actually making a difference as the mayor; people seem to like him as a leader for their city and really take to heart the things he's doing to improve their home.

It's amazing to think that, almost ten years ago after he returned home from being presumed dead that this is what his life is like.

"What's going on over here?" a voice interrupts Mia's squealing.

"William!" in a split second, the little girl jumps out of her mother's hold, off the bed and into her brother's arms. "I woke Mommy up with true love's kiss!"

"Oh you did?" William says, looking at his little sister with adoring eyes. "Good job, Mia."

"Good morning son." Oliver greets him.

"Morning Will." Felicity says sleepily. She's sat up on the bed now, leaning on Oliver with a tired smile.

"Hey." he greets back halfheartedly, though his attention is still on his little sister.

It fills Oliver's heart with so much joy seeing his two children. There was a moment of trepidation at first, when they found out he and Felicity were expecting. As happy as he was to have a child with his wife, he was worried that William will feel like the odd man out of the family. But that never happened.

William was enthusiastic the moment he and Felicity told him he was gonna be a big brother. Then Felicity took him to an ultrasound and he heard his little sister's heart beat for the first time, he was a goner. The moment William laid his eyes on his baby sister when she was born, he has been wrapped around her fingers ever since. 

"Can we get breakfast now, Daddy?" Mia asks, looking at her parents with her big, doe eyes.

"Yes, why don't you go get things started." he nods at his kids.

"Come on Little Bear, let's get the food prep started for Daddy." William says, carrying his sister.

Oliver and Felicity watch with a smile as their kids leave the bedroom. 

After a moment, Oliver turns his head to look at his wife. "Well Sleeping Beauty, you finally awake?"

"Mh-hm." she mumbled, turning her head to meet his gaze. "Our daughter is great at breaking sleeping spells."

"That she is." He smiles and leans down to give her a long, languid kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

And it truly is. With his wife by his side and the sound of his children's laughter from downstairs, Oliver feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com)


End file.
